Warriors: More Than A Practice
by TonyRots
Summary: Characters: ShadowClan Leader - Tigerstar Deputy - Blackfoot Medicine Cat - Runningnose Warriors - Oakfur - Small brown tom. Littlecloud - Very small tabby tom. Jaggedtooth - Huge tabby Tom. Begin: "Tigerstar's ordering more patrols, Littlecloud. We'd better do them, if fur like our fur on our pelts," called a small tabby tom from outside the Warriors den. Littlecloud got


Characters:

ShadowClan

Leader - Tigerstar

Deputy - Blackfoot

Medicine Cat - Runningnose

Warriors -

Oakfur - Small brown tom.

Littlecloud - Very small tabby tom.

Jaggedtooth - Huge tabby Tom.

Begin:

"Tigerstar's ordering more patrols, Littlecloud. We'd better do them, if fur like our fur on our pelts," called a small tabby tom from outside the Warriors den. Littlecloud got up, stretched, and made his way out of the den. The afternoon sun had not yet fallen into the trees, making it seem like a ball of fire and hope, but Littlecloud didn't have much hope lately.

"I wish Tigerstar dies with his throat lashed and his eyes plucked," whispered Littlecloud to the small tabby named Oakfur. He meant what he said, Tigerstar was turning ShadowClan into an army he can control rather than a Clan. Oakfur widened his eyes, "Keep your voice down. I hate Tigerstar too, but we need to keep going until we can find a way to end this. I think we-" Oakfur stopped as he realised the strong deputy, Blackfoot, had been listening to their entire conversation. He strode over to the small cats. Littlecloud was already shivering as if he was walking in the snow with no fur. All cats feared Blackfoot and Tigerstar.

"If you have a suggestion for Tigerstar, you are free to tell him. Or shall I?" The cats were unable to answer. "Very well." He stalked over to Tigerstar's den. Littlecloud wanted to howl to the heights of StarClan, pleading for them to save them from Tigerstar's uncontrollable rage. Tigerstar walked out of his den, his eyes burning with rage and fury. StarClan knew what was in store for them.

"I see we have a pair of rebels in our Clan!" He yelled, loud enough for everyone in ShadowClan territory to hear. Other cats swarmed around the circle, but did not dare go further.

"That is sad to hear. There is no room for traitors in ShadowClan! But I am fair, I will give you both a chance to prove where your loyalties lie. You must both battle each other to the death. Whoever lives may stay with our Clan. If either of you refuse, my loyal warrior Jaggedtooth will finish you off." He beckoned to Jaggedtooth, who came out of the crowd. He was ginormous compared to the two small cats. They had no choice, only one of them will survive.

"Well?" Asked Tigerstar, "begin!"

Littlecloud stalked around Oakfur, he didn't unsheath his claws. He didn't want to hurt Oakfur. They were friends, but they both knew this would not come to an agreeable ending. Finally, Littlecloud slashed Oakfur's face, causing blood to well up around the scar. Oakfur hissed with the pain. He leaped on Littlecloud and they wrestled hard. Soon earful was on top and raked his claws across Littlecloud's back. Littlecloud hissed with the intense pain. But Littlecloud felt another emotion well up in him, anger. He jagged his claw into Oakfur's eye. He yells with the pain, it was breaking Littleclouds heart, but he knew that he had to finish the job to save his own life. After about 5 claws across the pelt, he finally slashed Oakfur's throat. Oakfur fell to the ground, blood smudged all over his body. He went into a short but violent spasm. Everyone stared at the small tabby's dead corpse until Tigerstar yowled, "Littlecloud has proved his loyalty, he fought for his place in the Clan." He walked back to his den without another word. Littlecloud felt sick. He had just killed his best friend. As he walked away from the small body, he went back to the warriors den. He didn't feel up to patrolling. The rest of the Clan understood. They all hated Tigerstar as much as he did. Littlecloud would have to live with Oakfur's death for the rest of his life. Littlecloud felt as if he would die with grief and guilt. He finally let sleep take him, he could maybe forget the terrible day and pretend it never happened. But he knew he would never be able to that.

End.


End file.
